Why does it have to be me?
by neocrystalserenity
Summary: Nope no happy endings in this one. T T sorry. Well it is in modern day. Gaara's family owns a company fueding with Pein's family in Japan but both sets of kids were sent to America to hide from death..so what happens when Temari ends up protecting Pein?
1. Prologue: The last few things to see

Pein left the tattoo parlor sad. The piercings wouldn't come out like he had hoped they would in order to make him look like a normal kid at his high school. His father sent him to America during the strife he was in with another company not long ago with his nanny (who absolutely hated him). He sat at the park to think not really caring at the stares. He wanted to cry something he was never allowed to do at the apartment around the nanny.

_Why didn't you come with me instead of the bitch you hired last second? I hate it here. No one even looks at me as a person not even her. _He thought cursing his father's memory for the good times they had shared in the local parks.

"Gaara!!" A voice yelled not far away. "Stop running already! Give the kid back that cookie!!"

His eyes shot up and he noticed a red head running fast towards him. It was the new boy from his classes. It never occurred to him that he had his feet out to far so the red head hit the ground hard destroying the cookie. The red head looked up at him with sort-of sad eyes before standing.

"You owe me a new cookie!" He yelled and for some reason Pein couldn't help but laugh.

"Well watch where you are running next time," he chuckled.

"You shouldn't have your legs so far out from the bench!" Pein sighed standing up towering over the boy.

"What is your name newbie?" Pein asked crossing his arms angry (he had never been so angry with the mix of hatred for his nanny and this annoyingly cute boy that just wouldn't go...why was he cute to Pein?)

"Gaara," the boy shrugged him off as if it was nothing. "You?"

"Pein," he was surprised that the boy didn't seem to look at him with disgust like everyone else in the vicinity.

This intrigued Pein very much and for some reason made him want to follow the strange boy named Gaara. "Where do you live boy?"

"Why do you want to know?" The boy seemed uneasy at the question.

"So I can deliver those cookies you are obsessed with," Pein had to come up with a good lie.

After exchanging addresses Gaara walked away without thinking more of the stranger...but Pein couldn't get him out of his mind.

When Pein returned to his apartment it was trashed and nothing was the way it was supposed to be. Honestly a tornado going through was an understatement. He walked around stepping on the glass, wood, avoiding the nails sticking up, following the blood trail to the bedroom of his annoying nanny. There she was on her bed looking...well like shit. Her head was mounted on one of the bed posts, her legs on the head board posts and her arms out the mattress, and her torso was well on the last post. He threw up knowing this was a direct act against him but he shouldn't have been freaked by her death but this meant his father was dead and the company was his to run so everyone was going to come after him next. That thought sickened him more than the sight of her.

He walked out the house holding his stomach calling the police for help and maybe some protection since he at least had a clue as to who did it. Only 15 minutes went by till Temari walked out of a cop car with two other officers.

"It is very unique that this happened while he was talking to Gaara," Temari said pulling a notepad and pen out of her coat. "So explain what you say when you walked in this afternoon." He explained to the best of his memory between throwing up in the bedroom everything was the same way it was when he went in. The other two went in with a body bag as Temari sighed. "Well you owe my brother cookies so we will shop before going to my house."

"What!?!" He yelled standing off his stairs. "Who said I was serious!?!"

"You made a promise and it would be wise to keep it with him."

He sighed agreeing to go quietly so he didn't have to go back to having nannies. They left the area in the cop car which annoyed him greatly never had he ever rode in anything so degrading. He was either going to make her get a limo or he is going to have to buy a sports car. They arrived at the address it was a temple!He was beyond annoyed now that she was taking...great it was the address he was given. He grumbled in the backseat beside her. The driver got out letting them out the car.

"See you tomorrow Temari," the driver said as they went inside the temple. "Gaara! Kankuro!" Two boys ran up tackling her to the floor reminding Pein he was truly alone again. He walked away sitting in a chair in the next room over sighing. He really wasn't going to cry in front of strangers especially not in front of another boy.

"You're alive!" They said excited. "We thought when they called about a murder that you were walking into a trap laid by the enemy."

She bit her lip. "Well...now there is no enemy...we um...have his son in my custody to put one of our father's men in prison for murder."

"You can't be serious!!" Gaara yelled. "I was talking to him in the park!!"

"I know Gaara but calm down. He already is hurting so don't treat him badly okay?"

The boys went back upstairs without another word which hurt Pein more (he was alone and hated for no reason. He didn't want the stupid company! It wasn't his choice to be born into that family!) so he just walked out onto the back balcony.

She joined him sighing. "So you know they won't like you for a bit but they do warm up quickly to every one."


	2. Chapter 1: Christmas Morning

Weeks after weeks, almost a year went by before Pein even saw the boys at dinner with him and Temari (which hurt him a lot). The trial was taking longer than ever because they all wanted to point fingers at each other. Temari was treating him like one of her brothers which made him feel okay but he wanted affection from Gaara of all people more than eating or remembering his homework. His grades began to slip and he started to play sick a lot which made Temari's job easier but not good for him.

On Christmas Day, Pein was looking forward to seeing what they do but for some reason he really couldn't bring himself out of bed (every single Christmas he had was alone, full of presents, and no love). He wasn't going to go downstairs to see nothing for him especially watching the smiles on their faces from whatever their father bought them aka Santa Clause sent them to keep them children forever. He felt sicker thinking about the lack of Santa in his life only presents saying from 'dad' or 'mom'. He loved watching the Christmas specials with the jolly old man spreading love and warmth among people. He was crying silently into his pillow angry that no matter what he did he never got a minute to talk to Gaara any more...the park left him more than half empty.

"Um...Pein...Temari sent me up to get you to come open presents Santa sent you." It was Gaara's voice but he sounded less than confident through the door. With a quick gulp, Pein dried his face opening the door. The boy was still in his boxers and that was all Pein needed as he bulged but noticed so was Gaara. Pein shook it off as excitement for presents. The two of them walked silently downstairs away from the bedrooms. Temari smiled covering their eyes with blindfolds which caught Pein off guard but of well. She hadn't killed him yet so he trusted her enough to lead him wherever she was taking them.

When she took the blindfolds off their eyes, Gaara was already jumping into a pile under the stocking that had his name. Pein swallowed his sob seeing as big of a pile as Gaara with a stocking holding his name full of something. He looked at Temari confused.

"How?" He asked.

Gaara bust out laughing. "Santa Clause silly."

"There..." he couldn't ruin their lives like his was so he sat quietly opening a few...there wasn't anything for Temari...all she did was sit near by on the couch smiling.

He felt bad...he had never received something he actually wanted before and he had nothing to return to her. He held the picture of his mother close crying silently into his knees.

Sorry short chapter but Christmas ended badly forever one this year so I want to make it, it's own chapter. ^_^ Forgive the short.


	3. Chapter 2: The world's worse night

They spent the day playing games and enjoying each others company. Even Gaara seemed at ease with him again...which made Pein happy for the first time ever. But their happiness ended when their father came in and saw Pein there playing.

"What is that thing doing here?" He growled not even acknowledging that Pein was even a person. That hurt worse than not getting presents for Christmas.

"I am protecting him for work father," Temari said. "And I adopted him as my own to further protect him."

"You what!?!" That really ticked him off which scared Temari for Gaara and his life.

"I adopted him like I did Gaara. I think you need to leave this house mister," she stood facing him square in the eyes. "I do not welcome you anywhere near us. Remember that I left with them for their safety. You-" Gunshots were heard and Temari fell bleeding onto her father. Pein actually screamed crying. She was the only person who cared about him enough to call him family, and now even she was gone.

Her father looked at Pein and sighed. He was all he had left of her and for some reason seeing the tears in the boys eyes he couldn't leave him there to die from whoever is shooting. "Quickly the three of you get in the car out front!" Gaara grabbed Pein's arm running to the front door. Gaara had a few things in a bag that he was carrying. All Pein had was a picture of the two of them (him and Temari) at the park playing with a kite.

The car left with just the boys in it which made them worry. What was really happening to them? The car pulled up to a dark building which left a lot to be desired...causing the boys to panic. This was a trap for them! They were about to go onto the black market.

Gaara clung to Pein tightly and oddly for once he felt like it was his duty to save him so Pein pushed Gaara out the other side the car and watched the red head run away fast. Pein sighed as his hands were tied in front of him and he followed Kankuro into the creepy building.

Nothing could have prepared him for what they saw inside. So many naked girls and boys that Pein was glad that Gaara had gotten away. Pein swallowed as his ass was slapped as he walked past a strange lady wearing all leather. He cringed remembering his dad's once a week guest that wore all that stuff with whips, handcuffs...abuse. He sighed as he was put with a few other people that were dressed which meant most likely that they were all going to be up for grabs as soon as whatever the rest were doing was done.

An hour was all they got before they were taken up one at a time and not brought back to the safe area is what Kankuro called before he was taken up. Pein showed no emotion all he had to do was survive long enough to get free and no one would bother him ever again till he was able to find Gaara again.

Gaara was what worried him. If he was safe then he should be safe but there was a lot out there that could hurt him and that made Pein worry. Oh well there was nothing he could do as he was pushed to the curtain that was red like Gaara's hair. He walked out looking for any sign of Kankuro...Pein wanted to throw up at the sight...some one was making him give them a...well Pein wasn't sure what it was called any more.

"Let's start the bidding at $4," a man said near by pointing at him. He kept his eyes low not even giving to the demands that was being yelled (not that he could understand).

"I'll pay $32!" A voice yelled and that made him jump he actually was about to suffer alone even longer not even Temari was able to protect him forever. The one that had yelled was the lady in leather so he was given to her which was creepy him out but at least it was girl not a man like...he shivered giving Kankuro a soft farewell look as the lady led him out the building.

"Alright boy," she freed his hands smiling. "My name is Konan and lord Sasori want to talk to you about killing Gaara."

"And if I refuse to kill him?" He crossed his arms to cover the fact that he wanted to rub his wrists.

"We aren't giving you any choice. You are owned by us now and I am sure Deidara will enjoy you very much."

"Leave me alone! I won't kill him!" He yelled hoping Gaara found his friends.

She laughed shoving him in a real car that made him hit his head on the top. He sighed sitting down (he'd be able to protect him if he was the one out to kill him at least and he would save Kankuro some how).

It was a long drive through mainly woods which really made for a boring car ride when the lady didn't even say two words to him like this wasn't her choice either.

"Um...what was your family like?" He asked after a while of silence which drove him crazy.

"They were killed by Sasori so he could have me," she sighed. "Much like yours and Gaara's."

He was shocked! He was right about her she did hate it there but he was more interested in a way out then staying in and killing the only person he ever got hard for. "I am sorry to hear that you didn't get a chance at a different life."

She giggled. "It's not all that bad. Tobi is very good at taking care of me. I am his wife for over 8 years now." She looked up like she was looking through it. "I did wish my father was the one giving me away and not Sasori but who honestly gets a choice in the Akatsuki."

The old mafia gang! He was nervous now. He had no skills to offer them so why was he so damn important to them? He sighed holding the rest of the questions to himself so he didn't seem rude to her especially since she seemed like the only person who would help him at all.

The place they ended at was a really old cabin hidden in the woods. They all got out and he realized that there were two people in the front...one looked like a plant the other he swore not to get on the bad side of (giant sword).


	4. Chapter 3: Two years of sadness

He had taken control which made him happy but not as happy as he would be if he could find Kankuro or Gaara. Konan was his only friend which was okay by him for now. Deidara left him alone which made him relaxed around them at least.

He set out on his birthday to find Gaara first hopefully. He walked into town wearing his favorite cloak. He found nothing for a while so he sat at the park where they had met and sighed. He had to wipe a couple tears from his eyes. He had no choice but to return in an hour empty handed which hurt him tons.

A red head ran by and tripped over his shoes. He was tempted to yell again but just helped the red head sit up. It was Gaara! He hugged Gaara tightly crying harder.

"Calm now my brother," he said quietly. "I have you now."

"Pein?" The voice was hoarse and sickly (which made sense as to how small he had become in the last two years.

"Yes rest now," he picked Gaara up walking back to the fort. He was excited his wish had come true but he was going to need a lot of help to bring him up to health.

He walked in the front door and went straight to his room telling Deidara to go fetch a good doctor. Deidara left as fast so that Pein wouldn't hurt him again. He laid poor Gaara on his bed watching the red head hold a package in his arms.

"What is it Gaara, my love what do you have?" Pein was gentle and quiet trying to calm him softly.

"I-I-i-it's Kankuro!" The tears just ran from Gaara's eyes and it hurt to see him so sad more than the death of his brother.

"I have you. No one will hurt you now," he stroked Gaara's hair gently.

"They sent me his head and told me if I didn't go to the seller's building they'd kill you to," he watched as the young one cringed. "I couldn't go inside when I got there so I ran and they chased me."

"Rest now. We are safe here and nothing bad will happen," he hummed their old lullaby (which was the only way for him to fall asleep before tonight).

It was quiet as a doctor was pushed in by Deidara. He was really anxious to let her do her job then rape her and possibly feed her to Zetsu. He had no reason to keep another female around unless she was really good at something but women with will annoyed him more than anything especially when they said he needed to cut his hair.

Pein had Gaara's head on his lap still stroking the red hair gently when the doctor walked in. It was no surprise that it was Sakura that came in. Pein knew what Deidara was going to do but he was going to forbid it with this one. She was already married and happy (he wasn't going to do anything to ruin anyone's life). She tended to Gaara knowing something bad was going to happen before she could return to Lee and their son named Sasuke.

She sighed when she was done. "There Pein. He will heal but no guarantees that it will be an easy road to recovery."

Pein smiled at her. "I understand and don't worry. Deidara won't hurt you. He likes his women not to have their own mind set." Deidara knew what the leader was warning him of but it was a reassuring thing to hear to Sakura.

"Thank you and call me any time that you need me," she smiled heading out the room.

He watched Gaara sleep wondering how long it had been since the younger one actually got good sleep. He didn't care how long it would take but he was going to kill the asses that hurt his family and his love...god how would he tell Gaara about his feelings. No one in the Akatsuki even knew he was gay only because he would flirt with women around them but he really hated acting.

Which he wasn't sure was doing him any good. He was sick of pretending so much. He was going to have a lot to deal with especially now that the one who made him want more than just a night stand was back in his life and sitting on his lap. Deidara was almost to the point of figuring it out but was quiet about his theories.

To his dismay, he was already at the mercy of his emotions. This was going go be a nightmare trying to hide it and keep Gaara at his side forever. He was going to fight forever to get revenge against the people that did this to them. He already knew killing Sasori was worth it.


End file.
